Themeris
The planet Themeris is a rocky planet that is approximatively the same size as the Earth. It is located in the Isträ system and is the fourth planet orbiting around Isträ. Its main particularity is that its core is not made of magma but of a complex energy emitting material called Arcane Crystal. Two moons, Astia and Ovia, orbit around the planet as well as the Ether Orbital Station. The Planet Exploration Corps regularly uses those two moons as training grounds for their new members, as they need to be qualified for proper hazardous low-gravity exploration, as well as evolving in a vacuum environment. Structure The main particularity of Themeris is that its core is made of a gigantic Arcane Crystal, a unique energy emitting material that has slowly erupted from its core in the form of veins that reach the surface. Several Human studies have theorized that the crystal core is surrounded with a thick layer of magma. The core itself is also vraisemblably hollowed and filled with magma as well. The crystal veins seem to be the most present in the regions Møtrevahl, Niestay and Blakham. Climate The climate of Themeris has been through massive changes over the latest era. After the Great War and the beginning of the Dusk Era, the intensive use of mass destruction weaponry and spells from both sides of the war has lead to a drastic change of climate on most of the planets. The Argovay desert has spread to the north, the Niestay plains became more arid, and despite remaining very cold, the country of Kheyram has suffered through both the freezing of its northern shores and the drying of its southern plains. The swamps of Kheyram have also been reported to grow up much faster and more and more cases of mutant plants have been reported. Møtrevahl and Helkyynd seem to have been the less impacted by this war, the former remaining cold and the latter having kept its famous Evergreen plains. Regions Two regions exist in Themeris. The Themerian continent and the Dragon Isles. The former is the biggest and is composed of 6 countries mostly separated by geographical limits, the latter is an ensemble of 5 main islands as well as smaller ones off the continent's shore, in which live most of the infamous Dragon and Keon population. The south and north poles are mainly unexplored spaces of cold water. Several icebergs are drifting on both poles, but no land has been spotted. Most of the population of Themeris are regrouped in Helkyyn (especially at Union ever since it was re-opened in the middle of the Dusk Era), in Niestay and in Western Argovay. The political frontiers have remained the same for the past eras, with only very few minor changes, the biggest ones going all the way back to the Dawn Era when the Giant race was split in half to become the separate Altar and Ether, the former leaving the country of Helkyynd to live in Kheyram instead and after the Sacred War which lead to the exile of the Gyrad into Kheyram as well. The Themerian Continent It is composed of 6 countries. * Kheyram, homeland of the Altar and Gyrad * Blakham, homeland of the Hyrens * Møtrevahl, homeland of the Dwarf race * Argovay, homeland of the Human race * Niestay, homeland of the Methys and Elf race * Helkyynd, homeland of the Ether The Dragon Isles There are 5 main islands composing the dragon isles and many unnamed smaller ones. * Ovsör, located off the shores of Blakham * Derakha, located at the west of Kheyram * Rockfall, located at the north of Niestay * Hødrakar, located at the south of Møtrevahl * Scale Island, located at the east of Helkyynd Water Oceans Themeris is surrounded by three oceans. * The Northern Ocean covers the planet from the tip of Rockfall to the North Pole. * The Southern Ocean ocvers the planet from the shores of Hødrakar to the South Pole. * The Belt is an ocean that covers Themeris from one side of the Themerian continent to the other, hence its name. Seas The seas are mostly limited by space between the countries and the Dragon Isles that surround them or virtually defined by any of the continent's enclaves. Most of the countries have three seas, even though some like Møtrevahl only have one and others have more. Kheyram * The long sea, from the western shores to the Dragon Island of Derakha, including the bay in connection with Niestay * The frozen sea, off the northern shores of the country * The warm bay, a large sea between the eastern shores and the north mountains of Niestay Niestay * The warm bay, in connection with Kheyram * The Carribbean sea, at the northern shores of the country * The Azure Bay, Between its eastern shores and the northern mountains of Argovay Argovay * The Azure bay, in connection with Niestay * The Silvean sea, off the eastern shores of the country Helkyynd * The serpent sea, from the eastern shores to Scale Island * The Akean sea, off the southern shores * The Crystal bay, from the western shores to the east tip of the southern dwarven mountains of Møtrevahl, between the Dwarven country and Hødrakar Møtrevahl * The Crystal bay, in connection with Helkyynd Blakham * The Eerean sea, between Osvör and the western shores * The Long Sea, in connection with Kheyram Population Despite the recent apocalypse, the population of Themeris is still estimated at 6 billion people, mainly because of its racial diversity. 8 different races indeed exist within Themeris. * The Human race * The Elf race * The Dwarf race * The Altar * The Ether * The Gyrad * The Hyren * The Methys Despite the Methys' very wide internal diversity, it is not the most common race : humans are the most common species because of the size of their country which allowed for much more survivors after the Great War. Satellites Three satellites orbit around Themeris, two of which are natural moons. The biggest is named Astia while the smaller is called Ovia. Along with those two moons orbit the Ether Orbital Station, created shortly after the beginning of the Great War and sent in nearby space at the start of the Dusk Era. Common beliefs It is believed by most of the Arcanist Themerian population that the planet was a gift from the everloving god Arcanium, which supposedly created the planet and gave it its unique Arcane Crystal core as a gift to life, along with the sun Isträ made immortal by the same deity. Even though the existence of the Arcanium has been proven to exist, most of the Technist population only see it as a vague incarnation of the energy coming from the crystals, considering the planet and its sun to be nothing more than a unique case of rare conditions and circumstances. Category:Browse Category:The World Category:Space